


What type of woman?

by skyejamie14



Category: Floga, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, Music, Musicians, maybe smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejamie14/pseuds/skyejamie14
Summary: With Isabella happy and in a relationship, who has Florence got to love and live with?And with Taylor gone, who has Gaga got to share her house with?Maybe this tall ginger has the answer to Gaga's question, and Gaga the answer to Florence's.Good job Gaga has a good excuse for Flo to come and stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to the Florabella shippers but Isa is happy so take comfort in that. I will post one chapter a week, maybe more. Hopefully this will end up a long story. Also I would like to point out that even though this is set in 2016 Florence is not on tour and I want to start to include high as hope. Enjoy x

 

**Gaga's POV**

It's a long shot but I'm going to do it. This will sound really good with her voice. 

I tell myself that's the reason I need to call Florence and ask her to do this song with me. I am definitely not going to admit to myself that I have slowly been falling for her. Everything she does, the posts in instergram with random drawings and words, the flowing clothes, her little calming voice always there on the other end of the phone when we have been able to actually share long phone calls. Just everything. It would have been nice to go and ask her myself but she's in London and I'm in LA. That's another thing, her attachment and love for her home. 

It's been awhile since Taylor and I ended. It's still strange to have such a big house and no one but me to live in it. It would be nice to have someone to wake up next to and it not be another one night thing. I'm don't need a man, or really a women, to lean on but someone to be happy with and to share success with is nice. 

Right back to it, that's enough of fantasising. I pick up my phone to find her number. Down down down, my gosh how long ago was the last phone call we had. This album is taking too much time. I give up looking though my recent calls and just switch to searching her name. 

*Ring ring* she picks up. 

"Hello?" I ask waiting for her to pay the phone call attention. 

"Oh Stefani! Hello honey, you ok?" She asks in her British accent making my heart melt. 

"I'm all good thanks. I was about to ask you the same as you sound like your trying to look for something?" I say because she is only half on the phone, her brain will be somewhere else. 

"Well yes I have lost my paints, I don't know where they have gone. I'll look later." I hear her kitchen door opening and her stepping outside. "Now, is there a question to be asked here or are we just having a chat?" Florence inquiries now I know she has sat down outside. 

"Well yes there is actually, you know how I'm recording another album?" 

"Yes I do." Florence urges me on. 

"Well I was going to ask you if you would be kind enough to come and record a song with me. I have maily written it, it just needs your voice." I tell her.

"That's sounds great! Just a bit flattered you have asked me of all the people. I would love to." She concludes, much to my relief. 

"Thank you Flo. Just tell me when you are next coming over or when you are able to so we can record it." I smile at my end of the phone but Florence doesn't do facetime so she can't see. 

"Well I'm over in 2 weeks if that's any help? I can come back later if that's too soon." She tells me while writing something down, I can hear her pen. 

"Too soon? With you, I don't think so." I laugh. "Please come and stay with me so you don't need to get a hotel. I'm pretty sure you won't have one yet." 

"You know me too well, no I don't. If that's ok with you it would be great to stay. I promise not to burn anything down this time." She promises because last time we went out together she left a candle going in her hotel room and had to pay damages. That was a good night. 

"Ok I'll remember that when i have the fire brigade round at 3am in the morning." 

"Ok ok." She says faking exasperation I've got to to now and meet a friend. I'll see you soon." Florence tells me, she always has people to see and things to do. 

"Have fun. Bye." I say, sad that we couldn't have talked all night like we have before. 

"Bye." She drifts off before hanging up the phone. 

Now at least I get to see her again. And hopefully The Little Monsters will get a good song.

 **Florence's POV**  

I really can't believe Lady freaking Gaga just asked me to record a song with her. Stef is so sweet and caring, it will be nice just to be able to spend some time with her. 

I need to leave and meet up with Isa. She will die when I tell her. I start to walk out the house with nothing but myself when I seen my paints on the side! Good job, I was supposed to be lending those to Sarah. So I grab them and take them with me. 

Isa's is only a 10 minute walk away so I'm there quickly. 

"Hey?" I shout as I walk though the door to Isa and Sarah's house. 

I then hear all this banging in the kitchen and walk though to see Sarah with her head in a cupboard and Isa sat on the counter bashing some pans with spoons like a child. 

"Hey Flo!" Isa shouts over her own noise. 

"Sass how drunk did you get her?" I look down to Sarah who is now out of the cupboard with a wok. 

"Not that drunk! Only like 2 glasses of wine. She's just crazy." She gives me a hug and goes to put the wok down. 

Isa and Sarah, otherwise known as Sass, started dating about a year ago. They are so cute together and Isa deserves her. Least to say the florabella shippers are not the fondest of Sass, but i love her too and she looks after Isa. Isa and I still end up kissing each other drunk or otherwise but Sass understands it and doesn't mind. They mostly live together. Sass does have an apartment but she's never there and me and her often use it as a makeshift art studio. 

"Paints for you." I give her the paints. 

"Oh thank you." Sass goes to start getting all the curry spices out. We used to order in but then we realised it's more fun to cook. 

"Isa are you going to help cook dinner or just keep making an awful attempt at music?" I inquire. 

"I am going to help. I'm not that much of a baby." She says while jumping off the counter, nearly falling. 

"Oh and I have something to tell you, Lady Gaga called earlier and she says she wants me to go over and record a song for her new album with her." I let out in a gush. 

Isa runs over and hugs me. "Omg Flossie! That's amazing. Aww Flo's working with Lady Gaga." She kisses me and wanders off to find rice. 

"Congratulations Flo!" Sass hugs me too and we all get on with the making of curry. 

After everything is cooked and we are all eatting Isa pipes up with. "Flo, I think Gaga has a slight crush on you." 

"Isabella stop being stupid." I tell her laughing. I mean she's only on glass 3 I'm sure. 

"No I'm serious I think she does. Let her make a move on you when you go over to see her." She tells me and I just glare at her. 

I think she probably knows about my feelings for Gaga. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence arrives in LA and they both are happy to see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm need to remind myself a chapter every week. I don't normally have a schedule.

~~~~~~~~

 

**Gaga's pov**

Florence is flying over today. With further texts we figured out that it was better for her to stay for the week so now I have Florence Welch staying in my house for a whole week. Her plane should be landing and I'm going to drive and pick her up from the airport. This could cause a problem because the paps always know where I am, some how. Oh well I don't think she often gets paped so I'm sure it'll be fine. 

 

After an hours drive, with Bruce Springsteen on, I'm at the airport and it's a miracle no one has recognised me. Normally sun glasses and normal clothes still don't cover the fame. I stand and wait. She doesn't know I'm coming so I have to keep a eye out. 

 

Luckily, she spots me and runs to me arms flung open. That's when I see a camera on her, not me. Never mind she's here now. 

 

She envelopes me into a hug and my whole body tingles. Her ginger hair covering my face. 

 

"I didn't think you would be here. You didn't have to come." She tells me sweetly. 

 

"I haven't seen you in ages. What else would I have done?" 

 

She just smiles at me and we walk, chatting rapidly, to go and collect her suite case. 

 

"Florence you know your phone's ringing, right?" I ask her smiling because she has always been bad at technology. 

 

"Yeah I know but I'm ignoring it." She states making me laugh even more. 

 

"You hate it when people do that and now look at you." I remind her not sure how I remembered about that. 

 

She gives me a look which I know means "how the hell did you remember, shut up." 

 

"I fucking hate these luggage things. They go round I and think that that's my bag gone forever. I never manage them." She tells me laughing at herself. 

 

"I never do them myself but I have done. Look you just grab it." I say while I grab the only bag that could be Florence's. 

 

"If you know that's my bag I'm far too predictable. I'll take it, it's fine." 

 

"No I've got it. You've just been on the plane, for god knows how long, for me. I can at least take your bag." I declare while she has a cunning smile on, what is she about to do? 

 

"You're too little though." She says while cupping my face in her hands, then swiping the bag almost all in one. And then starting to run with it. 

 

"Florence fucking Welch." I shout after her taking off at a run too. I'm pretty sure lots of people are looking at the tall, red head running off with a bag and the little, shouting, lady running behind her. Whoops. 

 

She stops before the doors and spins round dramatically. "Yes Lady Gaga." 

 

I keep running to close the distance between us. "You can't say that here!" I explain to her. 

 

"What and you can just shout my full name? I mean I'm not your leval of fame but people still recognise me." She pouts probably thinking I was trying to put her below me. Which I would never. 

 

"I know sorry. Come on lets go and find the car. God knows where I parked it." I say leading the way to the car. 

 

**Florence's POV**

 

I think Stef thinks I was offended by saying that she couldn't call my name that loud. I wasn't, I was just joking the way I normally do with Isa. I must of already slipped into how I act with her. That's not a great sign, Stefs not used to that me. 

 

She still has my hand as if she was leading me to the car, really we are just walking side by side. 

 

"Why are you here for the week?" She asks just making conversation. 

 

"I have friends to go and see. We never really get to meet up often so I was coming over just to see them for a day. Also I have another friend to see on another day. And then I wanted to go and see management about a couple of new things. So that's already 3 days. And then I was just going to spend sometime away from everything else. To write and not have to be doing things all the time. I'm trying to get better at that." I explain. 

 

"You're so lucky you always have people to see. I need someone who lives down the road to have to escape from." She laughs. 

 

"Oi! I never said I was trying to escape from Isa." By this time we have got to her old fashioned car and she's opened the boot for me to put my bag in. 

 

"Yes but that's what you were trying to do as well though, right?" She questions getting into the drivers side which is different to England. I nearly tried to get in that side, that would have been a bad start.  

 

"Well sort of I suppose. Not that I'm letting myself think that. She is happy with her girlfriend and me always being at her house and with then must be a hindrance even though they don't show it. But then I don't like being alone so that leaves me slightly stuck at home. She so close and it's too tempting." I let out a sad laugh. 

 

"I hate being alone too. Hence the fact I wanted you stop stay with me for a week. A big house and one woman is not all that fun." She seems to open up. Before passing me her phone. "Pick some music to put on, my passwords 495768. You can just Bluetooth it to the car speakers.” she tells me as if I know how to Bluetooth things. 

 

I unlock her phone anyway and go onto her Spotify. "I thought Lady Gaga would be more careful with who was allowed into her phone." I tell her while thinking of something for my fingers to type into the search box. 

 

She starts the engine and reverses far too fast for a car park. "What do you think I have on there." She laughs "porn?" She asks still laughing. 

 

"Well you don't say." I laugh at her.

 

"Anyway I trust you, what would you want to do with my phone password?" 

 

Pick Arcade Fire and she tells me where the button for Bluetooth is with no judgment. 

 

We get to her house and I'm pretty impressed at just how nice it is. She says I can pick anywhere to sleep. And to make myself at home. 

 

"Just act like it's your own house. I'm sure you'll learn where the stuff in the cupboards is." She smiles at me. 

 

"You don't want me acting like it's my house. You'll have art and bits of things everywhere." 

 

"More art never hurt anyone." She walks over and her hair just brushes my shoulder smelling like coconut. 

 

She hands me a glass of wine and walks though to the lounge. She sits down on the sofa and I sit next to her but on the floor. After trailing though Netflix and Stefani realising that I literally can not watch anything horror related we pick a movie to watch. 

 

An hour later, and dinner eatten, Stefani has layed down on the sofa so her head is above mine. Her hands have found there way into my hair, just playing with it braiding and un braiding it. 

 

The movie finishes and it's a mutual agreement that it's bed time now. I'm pretty jet lagged and Stef was up until 2 o'clock watching movies and looking though her phone for an unapparent reason. 

 

I climb into bed in shorts and a tee shirt. She was playing with my hair, what the hell, she's so cute. I'm really going to need to sort these feelings out. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has a nightmare and Stefani knows what helps.

*Florence's POV*

I wake up in a cold sweat and panting slightly. Another bad nightmare come over to say hello. I sit there for a moment and see if the feeling passes a bit. It doesn't. Being in a unfamiliar dark room is not helping either. I decide to go downstairs to get a drink and just walk that distance. 

The landing light is on so I pad down past Stefs room and down the stairs. It only takes a minute to find a glass. I press my phone's home screen button to see a message from Isa. 'Glad you landed safe. Missing you already. Relax though, see you soon love xx' I smile and do as she said, relax.

I take my glass of water and open the door for the garden and look out onto the veiw Stefani has from her patio. A quiet voice brings me back to the world. 

"Flo are you ok?" Comes a worried voice from the kitchen doors. 

"Yes I'm fine thanks sorry I woke you. I feel bad now. Please try and sleep again." I turn round to tell her. 

She comes and stands outside with me. "Why are you up? I don't care about being woken. You seem shaken love." She says still sounding worried and caring. 

I look down. "I just had a really bad nightmare and needed to be outside for a bit. Sorry again for waking you." 

She placed her hands on my shoulders and rubs them. "Does this happen a lot." She asks into my ear so I can feel every word.

"It hasn't for a few weeks now, just a small miracle. I think it's probably just a unfamiliar room. That's all." I say to try and stop her from worrying. 

She drapes her arms over me so they lay just below my breasts. "Do you think it would help if I came and slept in with you?" She asks daringly before she becomes unsure again. "I mean I don't have to but if I helps I'd be happy to." 

"It can't do any harm. If you would please." I say not sure because we aren't that close friends but I secretly know how badly I want this. 

We both head back up, after I've dumped my glass in the sink. I climb back into bed and so does Stefani. She seems to have thrown all doubts out of the window tonight (I think the glasses of wine we had earlier helpes) she end up spooning me best her little body can.

And I can feel her voice, right next to my ear, again. "I used to get nightmares quite a bit. I think it was the fame making me more paranoid. The only thing that helped was Taylor. I still get them sometimes but nothing really helps and I end up awake for the rest of the night." 

I presume that's why she couldn't sleep last night. "If you get any this week you need to come and tell me so I can help." 

"Both of us seem to miss past relationships." I muse daring myself to say that out loud about her and Taylor. 

"So you were in a relationship with Isa?" Her voice is still tickling my ear and it's so tempting. 

"No we weren't but we used to sleep together, in both ways. I mean we still sleep together when we go on tour but we don't have sex, or kiss like we used to. Sass says she doesn't care but it would be wrong." 

I can feel Stefani drawing circles on my shoulder. "You still love each other?" She asks. 

"We have always loved each other in a different way to everyone else. I mean it can close to normal in like 2012/2013 but it drifted off when Isa moved away and we weren't on tour. I still love her and she still loves me but it's back to our strange love." 

She starts to sing Human touch quietly. I end up joining in and we both end in laughter. I roll over to look at her. Her hand still on my hip and never breaking the contact. Her hair is in front of her eye so I move it out of the way. 

The only thing going round my head is "You're so freaking pretty. Just how?" 

*Gaga's POV*

She's looking me dead in the eye and it's killing me. She moves her long legs so they are mixed in with mine. Her arms slide over my hips and move me in closer. 

My head resting above her breast and hers leaning on mine. I can feel her breathing in our tangle of a cuddle. 

"Thank you for coming and staying with me. I needed something or someone to be here. I was falling down with no one close." I only feel fair to tell her. 

"I wish you'd invite me move often. It's you I should thank." 

I feel her exhale deeply. I wish I knew what that sigh was about. We both just drift off. Into what we both hope are dreamless sleeps. 

*Florence's POV*

I wake up with Stefani still wrapped up with me. She's sound asleep and we have managed to get wrapped up in a person burrito. Shes so small compared to me it takes nothing to hold her. I have spare limbs really. 

I can see the sun coming up over the hills and I can feel Stefani start to stirr. 

"Ummmm." Is all I hear from a half asleep Stef. 

"Good morning." I wisper. 

I look down at her face to see her, what I presume, is working out why she is in bed with me. I think she realises because she snuggles her head back into me and all the bed covers. I just smile at her. 

"You feel so good to cuddle." She says still in the grips of sleep. And I just end up giggling at her. "Why are you laughing?" She questions not seriously. 

"You are just so cute." I find myself saying not really sure where this is going because I'm sure normal friends aren't supposed to be like this. 

"Oh shite Florence. We are supposed to be in the studio today." She says suddenly more wake but still not bothering to move. 

"What time did you say to Mark?" 

"10 o'clock. And it's" she waits for me to look and tell her. 

"It's 9:30." 

Her body realises the tention it was holding. "Oh well screw it. We're going to be late anyway." 

"Stefani Germanotta! I don't think that's the way of thinking. We should get up." I force myself to say even though I would be happy just laying like this all day with her. "Stefani I really don't feel like pushing you off the bed. Come on we need to get up I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will up date this every Saturday x

**Florence’s POV**

We get to the studio and I ended up actually pushing Stefani out of the bed just to wake her up.

We turn up to the studio and Mark is already there. He gives Gaga a hug and whispers something in her ear that gets him a smack and a glare.

"Hey Florence." He comes over and give me a hug too.

Stefani shows me the song and I listen to how she thinks it would sound best sung. We make a few collective adjustments and then we decide it's good to record. After one take vocals my part in the studio is done. Stefani lets me listen to what she has for the rest of the album. It sounds amazing and so different.

"So will you post this on Instagram then? And you too Mark." She asks both of us looking at her phone.

"I don't know how you do that, just post photos when you have so many followers. I just couldn't." I tell her probably not helpfully.

"No no don't say that. Now I'm thinking about it and it's harder to post." She complains.

"Oh gosh sorry sorry." I pull her into a hug and she stays there.

"So you will post it right?"

"Yes I shall take to my instergram and post it don't worry."

We end up staying in the studio and just chatting about the work she's doing there. Mark joins in and it's clear he's like an older brother. The knowing glances say so much.

"I wish we could all just go out and party." Stefani suddenly comes out with after a few moments comfortable silence.

"We can. I do it all the time. Well yeah. I'm trying not to know because it went a bit too far." I giggle.

"You're lucky. Because you get to do music and you have your fans. But you don't seem to get the paparazzi after you. And you don't seem to be in the gossip mags." She reflects.

"Do I do get all of that. Paps and all. But just not as much as you. And I swear you are like a warrior, I just wouldn't deal." I move a bit closer and she does too. Now she can rest her head on my lap. I start to play with her hair as all the fame is getting to her today.

"Maybe we just have to do it a different way. Because if the three of us went out together we would be in the papers for sure. Maybe we just have to go places they would never check. Like we just went for a night out in Leeds Florence. They would never know." Mark points out.

"Leeds isn't bad for bars and clubs either." I remember a night out we had on first tour. Now it might have been good bars or it might have been our youth that was good.

"One day we'll do that then." Stef concludes. "Even just going out for dinner is a nightmare. Who wants pictures of them taking when they are eatting." She lets her head fall back into the space my legs leave.

"Let's not think about this now. You do so well to put up with it every day and you just need to keep doing that." I say now stroking her head and hair.

"When are you back in the studio Florence?" Mark asks thinking it's a good idea the change the subject too.

"Well I have a couple of new songs I have recorded but I'll sit down soon and actually start to record and write. I want to write while I'm out here. I need time for this record. Also I want to be able to say I co produced it so I need to work on that." I inform him.

"You're so cleaver. And the way you write. All the words. It's beautiful." Stefani tells me.

I really want to smile and kiss her but I can't. I just smile at her and hope she knows how much it means.

By surprise we don’t end up in the studio al night. We are home by 11. Stefani goes straight up stairs to get dressed for bed. I sit and pull out my laptop.

“Flo, I’m going to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.” She comes down to tell me.

“Ok I’m going soon as well. I’m just going to see what’s happening in my emails and on instergram.” I smile at her wishing i could lift her up and carry her. The fact she is small does not help.

**Gaga’s POV**

I leave Flo in the kitchen and head up to sleep. I don’t even know why I’m tired because i was only up for half an hour. I climb into bed and pick up a book off the side. I sit flicking though it not really taking in the words I’m reading. I'm just thinking about saying I had nightmare so that I could go and sleep with Flo again when there is a tap at the door, cautious as not to wake me up.

"Come in." I say, in comes Florence in a long top which she must have stole from a previous boyfriend.

"I, erm I was wondering if I could come and sleep in here with you agian. The rooms seems really cold without you.” She manages shyly, in fact she looks like a little girl.

“You don’t even have to ask, of course.” I say kindly because said any other way i would have seemed far too excited.

“Thank you.”

She comes to lay down next to me, before she hesitates. “I’m sorry, I’ll go back to my room. You don’t need me being a hindrance two nights in a row.” She laughs very nervously.

“Florence where are you going? Stay here please.” I have to ask her and she looks me dead in the eyes as if to check if i was telling the truth.

She walks back towards me and i grab her hand. “I’d rather sleep with you than alone, even if you are a dork.”

I pull her towards me and she falls on top of me in fits of laughter that starts me off too. “You know you have so much ginger hair its everywhere!”

“This way i can leave my mark around the world.” She jokes keeping me laughing. “All those random guys waking up with a bed full of ginger hair, you know? Pissed they have to actually clean sheets.” She’s now laid next to me using her hands to express her dramatic story about her hair.

“And i thought leaving lipstick would do.” I laugh/sigh at her out doing me.

“Maybe we should do both, both of us go and leave ginger hair and lip stick.” Florence laughs making me want to tickle her, just to be able to make her laugh more.

“Are you suggesting a threesome?” I question starting to laugh again.

“Well now thats another concept. I was thinking one night after the next or even the same day but who knows now you have opened another idea.” She try’s to keep a straight face but fails.

  
“Oh dear Florence. We aren’t teenagers anymore.”

“I don’t know what you were doing as a teenager but i dread to think!” She exclaims.

“So you mean to say you weren’t a teenager when” i start but she doesn’t let me finish.

“Oh god no! I don’t know who you think i am but i was never in the music just for the music. I wanted to party’s too.” She laughs. “I just wasn't sleeping with multiple people in a day.” I just raise my eyebrow at her. “Ok I’m not actually sure but I don’t think I was. Ask Isa.”

I laugh. “What? Isa is my forever reference. She often knowing things that i have done that I don’t.”

“Come here you nightmare.” I pull her in close to me.

She rolls over so she can spoon me and I don’t get a face full of hair. “You fit here just right now.” She mumbles into my ear so i can feel her lips.

“I’m glad cause I’m staying here now. No way you are pushing me out of bed in the morning.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Gaga go out together.

 

**Florence's POV**

I wake up and find I’m in bed with Stefani again. I remember the conversation last night and smile. It does take me awhile to remember that i have to be out of the house by 10 today. I really don’t want to get up and wake Stef but i doubt that i can get up and out any other way. I spend awhile thinking about cancelling the plans but then that would be very unfair.

“Good morning.” Says a very sleepy Stefani snapping me out of my thoughts and rolling over to face me.

“Morning missy.” I respond before she buries herself into me as much as she can before we merge into the same person.

“You need to go out don't you today. What time do you need to get up?” She mumbles into me tickling my chest and making me giggle. “What?”

“I can feel your lips tickling me. I don’t have to go, i can cancel and stay here with you.” I suggest to see what she thinks.

“No!” She lifts her head up and looks at me. “You have to go and meet your friends as they were a reason for you to coming out here. Stay the night with them if you want. Don’t you dare cancel for me.” She says before moving back into the position she was in before. This time i can see her face and hear her.

I dont tell her the reason i am here for so long is because i wanted to see her more. “I’m not staying the night with them. I’m coming back here to sleep with you again. But i will go and see them.”

“Good. You better get up.” I get told.

“I just don’t want you to be alone all day.” I tell her drawing on her back.

“Florence its everyday like this. I'll just go to the studio. I have other friends i could meet up with i just don't all the time.”

“No Stefani dont say that! Aww love.” I pull her closer than is possible.

“Florence I’m fine I’m not a baby. Don’t concern yourself, i know what you are like. Now you go and get ready and I’ll call Mark and let him know I’m going.” She leans up to look at me.

Gaga’s POV

I can’t take her look anymore. I lean in and kiss her. She doesn’t kiss me back at first so i pull away slightly thinking i have ruined it for good. As soon as i start to move away she moves closer and kisses me back. I move back to look at her, just to check I’m not dreaming. She looks slightly shocked and i don't know if that kiss means the same to her as it does to me.

She kisses me again all the same and I’m not refusing. "I don't want to get up even more now." She states and I'm left confused to say the least.

I ignore it and tell her to get up. She does and the another day has started.

Florence's POV

I walk out the house after refusing, politely, lift. I much prefer walking anyway and I need time to think today. I don't know what that kiss ment but whatever it was it needs to happen again. I three days left here. I try to just let it be but it keeps coming back into my head. What did she mean by that?

I try to look a lot less confused as I walk to face Clara.

**Gaga's POV**

I walk into the studio not knowing what I have just done. I ment to say I loved her but I don't have the confidence for that. And I don't know if she got the message. Why is it so freaking complicated. Mark is waving his hands in front of my face to try and get my attention, yet again.

"Tell me what's on your mind now. I may be a guy but I have ears to listen." He says spinning away from the computer.

"Well" I start and pause.

"Ok yeah this is the part I'm no good at. Please continue to it." He says making me chuckle.

"Fine! I kissed Florence this morning and now I'm more confused than ever." I blurt.

He spins round and laughs. "Oh Stefani. What made you think that just kissing her was going to make any difference?"

"I don't know!" I say throwing my hands up and pacing around. "I just thought that she would. I don't know. I didn't have the nerve to say I love you."

He stands up to hug me seeing that it's stressing me. "One of you will break the ice later. It's what women feel the need to do."

**Florence's POV**

Clara suggested going for a night out. I agreed as per usual. Although it would be mean not to invite Stefani and a drink will be good for us both, for once. This morning was a mess. A beautiful one that needs repeating but still a mess.

"Stefani?" I shout walking into the house. "I'm going out for a drink with Clara. Will you come?"

She comes wizzing down the stairs laptop balancing on her arm. "Erm yeah sure. It will be good to let loose a bit I suppose. Thanks."

We both get ready and I take her to the place I said I would meet Clara at. It turns out that Stef gets a lot of free shots in bars from men wanting to talk to her. She taking them and shares them with us. So we are all pretty tipsy by the time we move on to different club.

Clara is single so she finds a guy to dance with. Stefani has to pull me to the dance floor this time. Drinks make me brave but not that brave. She takes my hand and twirls me around even though its dance music. She pulls me close to her rocking her hips into mine. She turns to look me dead in the eye. I put my arms around her and let her keep going. She walks us backwards until we are further out of the crowd. She kisses my slipping her hand between my legs. She pulls away to breath and i have to snake my hands behind her back to pull her back in.

“You are coming home with me.” She demands.

“Yeah no woman is left behind. Let me tell Clara.” She glares at me and i smile as i walk away.

**Gaga’s POV**

She orders a taxi and kisses me again biting my lip before it comes. We both stumble out of the taxi at mine. Me walking us into another wall kissing wherever i reach. She drunkly carries me up the stairs, still kissing me, and falls on top of me on the bed. No words are spoken just clothes coming off and heavy breaths being exchanged.

I don’t think either of us thought about the consequences of the next morning but it was good while it lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings try and help.

 

 

Florence’s POV

 

I wake up yet again in Stefani’s bed and find her naked next to me. Damn it she’s pretty. And the morning seems pretty as well until I remember what happened last night. What have we done? She made the move on me right? Oh god. I get up as quietly as is possible and go to my room. I can’t face this. I bloody love this woman and now I’ve drunkly had sex with her. I can’t do this again and it just be an occasional thing. I want to wake up next to her and tell her i love her. But she’s Gaga and no way does she feel the same way. I can’t do this. I need to go. 

 

I shove all my things in my bag and scramble for my phone to find next fight times. I don't care if i have to cancel on Daisy at this moment, she will understand and only had half a day spare anyway. I find my normal clothes and pull them on just incase anyone sees me, i don't want people to start thinking things already when I’m trying not to think my self. I creep down the stairs and find a scrap of paper, on old electric bill. I write ‘I’m sorry’ and draw a heart on it. I can’t say anything else. I don’t know what else I would or could say right now. All my brain knows how to do is get out of here. I walk out knowing Stefani will be confused but also being selfish and not caring. 

 

I call a taxi and get to the airport with my last minute ticket on a, luckily, business class flight. While I’m sat waiting for it to come in i find a pair of over ear headphones to block out noice and thoughts and play Patti Smithloud though them. I find a note book and start to write. Thank goodness i hear my plane being called. I walk on note book still in hand and headphones on. Wishing I could be braver with a single tear going down my face. 

 

**Gaga’s POV**

 

My head hurts as soon as i have gained conciseness. I remember dancing with Florence and feeling her hips on mine. And then bringing her back here. Wait. I roll over expecting to find her next to me. She’s not there which is weird. I want to cuddle her and i most definitely don't want to get up. So the only logical answer is to shout of course. 

 

“Flo. Florence. FLORENCE.” I shout with no answer. That’s strange so i throw on a shirt and reluctantly get up. I go down stairs first because there was no reason for her to be in her room. I keep shouting when i get down there because i don’t want to walk all over the house for no reason. I find a note on the table that simply reads ‘I’m sorry’ with a heart. And its for sure Florence’s handwriting. 

 

That was more than just a drunken night for the both of us. That meant something to her as well otherwise she would not have left that. I do wonder where she has gone so early in the morning. That’s when it hits me that that note probably means something else. My heart starts a the thought. 

 

I run up stairs as fast as my legs allow and straight into her room. 

 

Everything is gone. 

 

All the clothes she spreads around and things she seems to acquire out of no where. Just disappeared. I just sit at the end of the bed and cry. Almost uncontrollably. I thought we were close to something then. I love her so much why does it have to be like this. I thought she loved me, or i thought that for awhile. I do suppose she might be used to things like this. But then again not because she ran away. I curl up in a ball and cry. My heart hurts again. Broken by something that never was in the first place. 

 

I don’t know how long I’ve been laid there. Maybe I fell back to sleep because the next thing i know Natali has let her self in and is shaking my shoulder. “Hey Stef?” She whispers and rolls me over. “Oh Stef what’s happened, come here.” She pulls me up close to her to hug me. “Why are you in here? Come on explain to me.”

 

I can’t help but sniffle and tell her. She’s my sister and she’ll know what to do. “Florence was staying this week. You knew that?” 

 

“Yes i did.” She says wanting me to continue.

 

“It was going so well. It was nice having someone to wake up next to even for just a couple of days. It was nice having someone in the house. But then last night we went out together.” I have to stop because Natali has questions. 

 

“Stefani did you think thats a good idea in anyway? I take it you like her. And from the sounds of it you were close. Alcohol and that situation are like hair spray and fire, they only work together in very few situations." She tells me interpreting the little details because she knows me too well. 

 

“Well she invited me. We took a load of shots and then danced together. And we came back together, drunk to be fair.” I pause.

 

“Oh Stef.” 

 

“Yeah exactly. But she wasn’t there this morning. She went and left a note that said sorry. I love her. And i think I’ve ruined it. I want her to come back.” I sniffle not knowing what to do. 

 

“Its ok its ok. I’m here and I’m going to see what i can do.”

 

“Natali what could you possibly do?” I ask not seeing what on earth she could do. 

 

**Natali’s POV**

 

I send Stef to have a bath and pull out my phone. I follow Florence on instagram so i know how close she is to her best friend. I go though and find something she is tagged in. Open a message to her knowing Florence will probably be home now and she will have heard everything and more about what’s happened. 

 

“Hello Isa, you don't know me but I’m Stefani’s sister. I suppose you heard about what’s happened. I obviously don’t know how Florence feels about this but i do know Stef is really upset. And i would presume the same with Florence. Hence the reaction. I just wanted to see what was happening so I could help Stefani more.” I write hoping its not too formal. She is English and i don’t know that many English people so it seems fitting. 

 

Almost immediately i get a text back. “Oh hi. Yes i have got a crying Florence at my house atm. She didn’t know what to do cause she didn’t just want it to be a one night thing but she didn't know how Gaga felt about it. It’s always dramatic with Flo. I’m not supposed to tell anyone this but she really likes Gaga. I just want to help her. Have any suggestions?”  Realise that i can drop speaking like the queen. 

 

“Yeah I’m not supposed to say this either but Stef likes Florence. That’s why she’s upset. I don't think we can do anything now because I'm not going to to "oh Florence fucking likes you get over there."” I respond. 

 

“Funny how we are having to look after fully grown women.” Isa seems to chuckle with a laughing emoji. 

 

“Two women’s emotions are worst than one. But as long as those two are alright in the end i will for sure stand it.” I type. 

 

“Tell me how it goes. She will be welcome at Florence’s if those two can work it out. It’s not hard. They have the same feelings. And even if it takes longer Gaga is welcome at my house.” 

 

“Thanks Isa.” 

**Isa’s POV**

 

Florence is moping around and has been since she got back at lunch. She’s watching complete trash and eating whatever chocolate was left over from my birthday. I heard all about what happened last night and I’ve already told her that she can’t keep running away from things like this. But it’s done now and i know that Gaga is upset on the other side of the world too. I’m not telling Florence that. She’ll be more upset and will beat herself up so badly about it that there will be nothing to be done. I walk into the kitchen to find Florence reaching for a bottle of spirt on the top shelf (I only got her to put it up there so i didn’t drink it). 

 

“No! Florence now you are just being stupid. Sass is at her flat doing art or something. We are going to go and join her. What’s happened has happed and until you are ready to text Gaga and tell what you think I’m not letting you mope around.” 

 

“No Isa I’m not going. Look what I’ve done. I should have stayed and seem how she felt but no oh no i ran away. Just let me be. I think i might go home.” She states annoyed at herself. 

 

“You are not going home. We are going out. The world is not ending. You sound like Ann-e of Green Gables for goodness sake.” I tell her getting angered slightly. 

 

“Oh and you sound like Marila my dear.” She laughs and perks up at the mention of one of her favourite shows. “What is the world with out the love i have destroyed!” She does her impression of Ann-e. “Isa can we just go and watch that together. When Sass comes back she can watch it with us.”

 

“If you’re not going to be so unhappy then of course. And i think Sass is staying out actually to meet up with her collage friends. I feel like you are left out when we watch things together.” I contemplate.

 

“No Is I’m not. I am the one who is always over here when I shouldn’t be. You are Sass are the couple here. I shouldn’t always come over.” 

 

I see why she went away for a whole week when if wasn't needed. I have never even thought about it like that. I just thought the three of us got on and that was that. And it is, apart from in Flo’s brain. 

 

I cup her face in my hands. “Florence i have never thought that. Ever. I love you too much to not want you to be here. We’ve done too much together.” I kiss her to remind her of it. 

 

“Thank you. I know I’m a pain but i don’t ever mean to be.” She tells me less angry.

 

“That’s good because you’re not.” I kiss her again because i don’t get to do it very often now. I think it’s because she feels bad for Sass. 

 

We curl up together and binge watch so many episodes until Flo pauses it. “Isa I’m going to go for a walk. Do you want to come? I just don’t want to be inside anymore.”

 

“Yeah sure. I could do with it too. We can walk into the city and go record shopping.” 

 

“Deal!” She seems to be ignoring everything else which will do her the world of good. 

 

**Natali’s POV**

 

Stef gets out of the bath but her eyes are still red. She needs to do something to take her mind off it. I don’t know what though. 

 

“Stef you need to do something.” I tell her waiting for her to suggest something. 

 

“I don’t know what though. When I’m bored or lacking anything i call Florence.” She complains.

 

“I think you should fly and see Florence.” 

 

“Why? She hates me. You don’t want to be near things that you hate.” 

 

“Stefani Germanott! Do not say that. She doesn’t hate you. I know that for sure. I know, go for a run and think about it. When you get back you can decide.” 

 

“Ok I’m going for a run then. Thank you for being here.”

 

“I’m your sister I’m always here.” 

 

**Gaga’s POV**  

 

I run around the streets i have become familiar with. The paparazzi are not around here and never are, even if they weren’t I wouldn’t care today. I run without my headphones in, i could do with just thinking and not about lyrics or how good the bass line is. I don’t know why Florence left. I wish i did though. I really think she hates me. We were both drunk and you don’t even have to ask people to do things they wouldn’t normally do. I was the one who kissed her but i had done that earlier and she kissed me too. What did yesterday morning mean as well? 

 

Too many confused kisses. Well it was only two but it still feels like so many. I just want to know if she even likes me now. 

 

**Florence’s POV**

 

I walk into the main part of the city in silence with Isa. I want Stefani to know how i fell but I can’t. She’s her and she would never love me. She just needs company. She probably doesn’t want another relationship after breaking up with Taylor. 5 years they were together, one year apart won’t make you forget every feeling you ever had for that person. 

 

“Florence, you need to talk to me about this because your brain will explode otherwise.” Isa snaps me back to reality as she throws her arm in front of me so i don’t walk straight across the road. 

 

“I don’t know what i think Isa. I’m lost. It was easier before i went to stay with Stef. At least then it was only a crush.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure she likes you. Its obvious, why else would she want you to stay for the week?” Isa tells me. 

 

“She just wants company in her massive house. It’s beautiful but it’s a lot for one person.” 

 

“She thought that was a bullet proof excuse.” Isa scoffs. 

 

A tiny bit of my hope is restored. I regret leaving. 

 

Isa chuckles slightly at me. “You know you have that fashion dinner thing.” She says in a half disapproving voice because it’s basically where everyone that has anything to do with fashion sits and eats a very posh meal and then exchanges gossip and light chatter. It is ok really, you get great connections and its the only time i get to see some of my friends across the industry. “Yeah well shock Flo, Gaga does fashion and she’ll be there. So you will have to deal with that.”

 

“Oh god. I might be ill. What illnesses are not serious so i can do things but you can’t fly with, Isa?” I need to know.

 

“No, no you don’t. I’m flying out with you. I have things to do in New York. If you'd have stayed you could have traveled across with Stefani. Both of you seem to have forgotten about this." 

 

I silently pray that she has forgotten about this. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people try and help but feelings are stubborn

Gaga’s POV 

It’s been three days since Florence left and I’m being fair now i have been doing mainly nothing. Watching Netflix and generally regretting what i did. But Natali came back round today and has gone on my account and booked me a plane to England. Which is just great because now i have to go and see Florence. God knows how but Natali has found Florences addresses, i do hope she hasn’t just found it on a gossip site. She’s cleaver than that. 

So I’ve packed for three days but I always over pack anyway so I’ll be fine. I’m not even trusted to drive myself to the airport. Something about me probably not even getting onto the plane. Natali doesn’t understand that you don’t go looking for people who don’t like you on purpose. Anyway she puts me in the car like a child and drives me there. 

“Listen Stefani, this is not really either of your faults. You both just have confused feelings. I don’t think Florence should have run away but you know what she’s like more than me and it sounds like her. So please get on the plane. Enjoy London too.” She pulls me into a hug. 

“I will get on the plane. Thank you Natali. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I know, you would have not showered and be in bed watching terrible tv. Poor Mark would be lost at as to where you were and nothing would have been done.” She try’s to provoke a reaction. 

“You lose points for that.” I rub her head and finally leave her to go get this plane. 

Florence’s POV

Three days hasn’t been a long time since i was in school. I miss Stef but i don’t want to text her. I fear I’ll get a text back that is really angry at me. In full right as well, I just don’t want to read it from her. 

I have done everything with a background thought of what is going to happen between us. I’ve managed to write some more. I went home to see Grace and Mum. I told Grace everything that had happened. She gave her advise without leaving out the fact I shouldn’t have run away. But it’s said and down now. 

“Florence, Florence you better be up today.” I hear Isa shouting because i seem to have gained a bad habit of sleeping in late to forget the day now I’m off tour, i don’t have anything else to do. It’s a feeling of being lonely away front stage and not having something to do 24/7. It’s like being retired at the age of 30, what the hell does a 30 year old do with her spare time. I have things that i like to do but i can’t them all the time. But i do enjoy coming and going as i please, having toured for years and being told what to do at what time i never really go to move past feeling like a child in that respect. Anyway Isa is not happy about me getting up later, i think she knows I’m only doing it to waste the day at the moment. 

“Yes Isa I’m awake. But barely.” I add because she’s over at 9am and it’s early enough for me. 

“Good. Go and get dressed.” She instructs me. 

“No its only nine o’clock. And these are nice enough pyjamas to class as clothes.” I blag. 

“No Florence, not quite. Go dressed please.” 

“No.” I tell her passing her a cup of coffee. Even when she's ordering me about flatly i still feed her coffee. 

“If you say so.” She gives in and comes and sits herself on my knee. 

“You need to stop being upset about this. Text her for gods sake woman. Help yourself.” 

“Isa, you know me. I’m not good at that at all. I just wish i didn’t mess up because i can’t handle this bit.” I complain.

“Neither can I. Let’s sort out this house. It’s organised but it’s not clean.” 

I don’t argue this time. I put an old Stevie Nicks record and we start. It would be comical to watch, a small blonde woman and a tall dramatic ginger dancing around the kitchen singing into mops and cleaning bottles. I hear a knock on the door and Isa immediately shouts ‘come in’ to whoever is knocking at the door. It’s open and it’s also probably one of the few people that come round here like it’s a second home. 

I have turned the music down slightly so we can hear whoever it is shout a ‘it’s only me’ or something similar down the hall. Instead we just hear the clicking of heals. A look of remembrance washes over Isa’s face and i open my mouth to speak before the person walks into the kitchen. 

For a moment my heart stops and I think Stefani is about to walk in. 

"Hey, I'm looking for a Miss Summers. She's missing from her home." Clara walks in looking for Isa. She's Isa's only high maintenance friend, well apart from me. 

Isa rushes to hug her. "Hello. I forgot you were coming I'm sorry. Glad you found me." She laughs. 

"Oh yeah Sara let me know you would be here. I talk you already I have a working lunch but I'll be able to come back later and we can to for dinner. I wanted to let you know I had arrived in your city." She says in her LA accent. 

"Oh yeah you said. Ok well I'll see you later have a good lunch." She says to Clara who needs to always be in and out of places. She walks out almost as quickly as she came in. This is normal for my house, it's an interchange for messages and meetings. 

As soon as the door has clicked closed Isa looks at me with a smile. "Yeah I definitely remembered she was coming over today and yes I definitely knew she had another fucking working lunch." She rolls her eyes. 

"Oh you love her really." I nuge her. 

"Yeah I do but she's so different to me. She's amazing I know." She smiles because she knows I'm about to tell Isa Clara is wonder woman. This is the thing with being friends for so long, we know each others friends so everyone is interlocked. 

By the time dinner actually arrived the house is like new and I'm in a much better moved. What will be will be is the mood at the moment. Sass is the next person to walk in. 

"Flo oh Flo Isa has abandoned me. We need to do something." She fake complains. She likes it when Isa goes out. 

"Sass oh Sass what will we do." I waltz into the hall to see her. 

"Let's go tooooo St James Park and we can grab picnic food on the way." Another person wants to be out in the summer. 

"Sure I have bits that could do with using in he fridge." 

So we walk again. I think about how much walking I actually do and it's a lot. London is such a walking city. 

"Oh I don't think Isa told you that I'm coming to New York too. Can you show me your favourite places around?" 

"As if you have to ask. Of course." 

"Also I heard about this thing with Gaga." She promps.

"Oh for goodness sake. Who does not know about this?" 

"A lot of people. You need to talk to her when you see her. You won't get anywhere like this. Love sick." 

Gaga's POV

I can't get on this flight. I can't hurt Florence more. I will pay Natali back and apologize but I'm not making her get in the plane to see any of her ex's. Well it's not like Florence is an ex but it's similar in this case. I will see her next week. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. We will have to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaga is supposed to get on the plane and Florence realises she has good company and a city for walking. Something else is still needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my posting schedule is up in the air. I don't have an excuse. Apart from not having been writing because I've been doing art. I'll come back though. I have all the chapters in my notes.

 

 

Gaga’s POV 

 

It’s been three days since Florence left and I’m being fair now i have been doing mainly nothing. Watching Netflix and generally regretting what i did. But Natali came back round today and has gone on my account and booked me a plane to England. Which is just great because now i have to go and see Florence. God knows how but Natali has found Florences addresses, i do hope she hasn’t just found it on a gossip site. She’s cleaver than that. 

 

So I’ve packed for three days but I always over pack anyway so I’ll be fine. I’m not even trusted to drive myself to the airport. Something about me probably not even getting onto the plane. Natali doesn’t understand that you don’t go looking for people who don’t like you on purpose. Anyway she puts me in the car like a child and drives me there. 

 

“Listen Stefani, this is not really either of your faults. You both just have confused feelings. I don’t think Florence should have run away but you know what she’s like more than me and it sounds like her. So please get on the plane. Enjoy London too.” She pulls me into a hug. 

 

“I will get on the plane. Thank you Natali. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

 

“I know, you would have not showered and be in bed watching terrible tv. Poor Mark would be lost at as to where you were and nothing would have been done.” She try’s to provoke a reaction. 

 

“You lose points for that.” I rub her head and finally leave her to go get this plane. 

 

Florence’s POV

 

Three days hasn’t been a long time since i was in school. I miss Stef but i don’t want to text her. I fear I’ll get a text back that is really angry at me. In full right as well, I just don’t want to read it from her. 

 

I have done everything with a background thought of what is going to happen between us. I’ve managed to write some more. I went home to see Grace and Mum. I told Grace everything that had happened. She gave her advise without leaving out the fact I shouldn’t have run away. But it’s said and done now. 

 

“Florence, Florence you better be up today.” I hear Isa shouting because i seem to have gained a bad habit of sleeping in late to forget the day now I’m off tour, i don’t have anything else to do. It’s a feeling of being lonely away front stage and not having something to do 24/7. It’s like being retired at the age of 30, what the hell does a 30 year old do with her spare time. I have things that i like to do but i can’t them all the time. But i do enjoy coming and going as i please, having toured for years and being told what to do at what time i never really go to move past feeling like a child in that respect. Anyway Isa is not happy about me getting up later, i think she knows I’m only doing it to waste the day at the moment. She loves being off tour. Her and Sass do so much together and I feel bad putting out a new album because that means another tour for Isa with her being away from Sass. They have a quiet agreement that that is what happens and both of them are fine with it. 

 

“Yes Isa I’m awake. But barely.” I add because she’s over 9 am and it’s early enough for me. 

 

“Good. Go and get dressed.” She instructs me. 

 

“No its only nine Isa. And these are nice enough pyjamas to class as clothes.” I blag. 

 

“No Florence, not quite. Go dressed please.” 

 

“No.” I tell her passing her a cup of coffee. Even when she's ordering me about flatly i still feed her coffee. 

 

“If you say so.” She gives in and comes and sits herself on my knee. 

 

“You need to stop being upset about this. Text her for gods sake woman. Help yourself.” 

 

“Isa, you know me. I’m not good at that at all. I just wish i didn’t mess up because i can’t handle this bit.” I complain.

 

“Neither can I. Let’s sort out this house. It’s organised but it’s not clean.” 

 

I don’t argue this time. I put an old Stevie Nicks record and we start. It would be comical to watch, a small blonde woman and a tall dramatic ginger dancing around the kitchen singing into mops and cleaning bottles. I hear a knock on the door and Isa immediately shouts ‘come in’ to whoever is knocking at the door. It’s open and it’s also probably one of the few people that come round here like it’s a second home. 

 

I have turned the music down slightly so we can hear whoever it is shout a ‘it’s only me’ or something similar down the hall. Instead we just hear the clicking of heals. A look of remembrance washes over Isa’s face and i open my mouth to speak before the person walks into the kitchen. 

 

For a moment my heart stops and I think Stefani is about to walk in. 

 

"Hey, I'm looking for a Miss Summers. She's missing from her home." Clara walks in looking for Isa. She's Isa's only high maintenance friend, well apart from me. 

 

Isa rushes to hug her. "Hello. I forgot you were coming I'm sorry. Glad you found me." She laughs. 

 

"Oh yeah Sara let me know you would be here. I have a working lunch but I'll be able to come back later and we can to for dinner. I wanted to let you know I had arrived in your city." She says in her LA accent. 

 

"Oh yeah you said. Ok well I'll see you later have a good lunch." She says to Clara who needs to always be in and out of places. She walks out almost as quickly as she came in. This is normal for my house, it's an interchange for messages and meetings. 

 

As soon as the door has clicked closed Isa looks at me with a smile. "Yeah I definitely remembered she was coming over today and yes I definitely knew she had another fucking working lunch." She rolls her eyes. 

 

"Oh you love her really." I nuge her. 

 

"Yeah I do but she's so different to me. She's amazing I know." She smiles because she knows I'm about to tell Isa Clara is wonder woman. This is the thing with being friends for so long, we know each others friends so everyone is interlocked. 

 

By the time dinner actually arrived the house is like new and I'm in a much better moved. What will be will be is the mood at the moment. Sass is the next person to walk in. 

 

"Flo oh Flo Isa has abandoned me. We need to do something." She fake complains. She likes it when Isa goes out. 

 

"Sass oh Sass what will we do." I waltz into the hall to see her. 

 

"Let's go tooooo St James Park and we can grab picnic food on the way." Another person wants to be out in the summer. 

 

"Sure I have bits that could do with using in the fridge." 

 

So we walk again. I think about how much walking I actually do and it's a lot. London is such a walking city. 

 

"Oh I don't think Isa told you that I'm coming to New York too. Can you show me your favourite places around?" 

 

"As if you have to ask. Of course." 

 

"Also I heard about this thing with Gaga." She promps.

 

"Oh for goodness sake. Who does not know about this?" 

 

"A lot of people. You need to talk to her when you see her. You won't get anywhere like this. Love sick." She rolls her eyes and smiles at me. 

 

I have amazing female company. I still want to see Stef though. 

 

Gaga's POV

 

I can't get on this flight. I can't hurt Florence more. I will pay Natali back and apologize but I'm not making her get in the plane to see any of her ex's. Well it's not like Florence is an ex but it's similar in this case. I will see her next week. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. We will have to find out. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
